Country Boy On Deck
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: Tyler Davidson's parents died when he was 9 and ever since he felt like he was trapped in a town where people that looked at him with pity so that's why he packed his bags and boarded the S.S Tipton in an attempt to leave his old life behind now that he is on board and has made lots of new friends and has captured the eye of a certain Heiress can he keep his past a secret
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all so I'm sure y'all can tell by the author name that I usually don't write Suite Life fics but I thought I was only fair since all these girls were writing all these OC stories where the girl ends up with Zack or Cody I thought I would write my own where a character ends up with London because 1. She never was in a relationship on either show 2. London always made me laugh 3. I think that she was a much deeper character than what they always showed on either show **

**So now I'll stop talking and let y'all take a look at the story **

**Country Boy on Deck**

**Episode 1 Pilot**

It's a sunny day in Savannah Georgia as the boat is docked letting passengers off and letting new students board.

One student in particular receiving a lot of attention is a young man who looks to be about 18 with shortly trimmed brown hair covered by a white straw cowboy hat a light blue t-shirt jeans and brown cowboy boots cling to his athletically built frame.

He walks up to the front desk where he is greeted by an older black man in a green jacket and white shorts with the name Mosby on his name badge .

"Hello and welcome aboard." Mosby says smiling brightly

"Hi I'm Tyler Davidson I'm here to register for class." He says his deep southern accent flowing in his words.

"Oh yes Tyler your paperwork is already taken care of."

"So here's your school handbook meal card and your room key." Mosby says handing him the small handbook and two small cards

Suddenly A young blonde guy comes riding past the front desk on a skateboard.

"Would you excuse me?" Mosby says before turning and running after the guy on the skateboard

"Zack Martin you get back here!" He shouts as he rounds the corner chasing after him

Tyler just shakes his head and walks past the front desk towards the sign marked cabins.

**So I know that was really short but I just wanted to give y'all a little taste the story so far I promise all the chapters after this will be much longer so I hope y'all like it **

**Oh 1 more thing because I hate to keep people hanging all you have to do is leave me a review telling me what you think so far and If I get just one review I will upload the next piece of the story by the end of the day **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet The Gang

**So like I promised Gomez Lili was the first to review so this next chapter is dedicated to Gomez Lili and all 12 of my viewers thanks again guys **

Country Boy on Deck

Episode 1-Pilot

Chapter 2 Meet the Gang

**Later on Tyler's cabin**

After what seems like hours of searching Tyler finally finds his way to his cabin.

He walks up to the door slides the key card in and then pushes on the door and it opens revealing a small simple cabin with 2 bunks 2 night stands a desk and a bathroom dirty clothes and trash littering the floor of the cabin.

So he walks over to the bed closest to the door and throws his stuff down beside the bed before climbing onto the bed stretching out and pulling his cowboy hat down over his face.

Tyler is fast asleep when suddenly he is startled awake by someone's voice.

He opens his eyes and tips his cowboy hat back and notices the blonde guy from the lobby standing in front of his bed looking at him with a confused look on his face.

"So who are you and what are you doing in my cabin?" Zack asks curiously

I'm a new student at 7 Seas High and your new roommate." Tyler reply's adjusting his hat and sitting up on his bed

"Well as long as you don't obsessively clean everything you will at least be better than my last roommate." Zack says jokingly

"Hey you know that old saying about being so messy you were raised in a barn."

"Yeah"

"Well I was literally raised in a barn." Tyler says pointing at his bag tossed in the floor beside his bed

"So you don't have to worry about me being a clean freak."

"So where are you from?" Zack asks curiously

"Rogers Port South Carolina it's a little farm town close to the beach."

"Oh then you will love my brother's girlfriend she's from some farm town in Kansas."

"Come on I'll introduce you to everyone." Zack says motioning to the door

So Tyler gets up from the bed adjust his hat on his head then follows Zack out the door.

Bailey, Cody, London and Woody are sitting at the smoothie bar when Zack comes walking up with Tyler.

"Hey Zack who's your new friend?" Bailey asks curiously

"Oh guys this is Tyler he's going to be rooming with me and going to 7 Sea's High with us."

"Tyler this is my twin brother Cody his girlfriend Bailey." Zack says pointing to Cody and Bailey who are still flirting with each other

"And this is my friend Woody and my best friend London." Zack says pointing to Woody who is busy eating a sandwich he had just pulled out of his jacket pocket and London who is busy staring at herself in her compact

"Oh I know who she is your London Tipton." Tyler says smiling at her

"So you have heard of me." London says putting her compact up and smiling at him

"Of course I have your Dad owns the fertilizer plant in my home town."

"Oh that's right Daddy calls it the crap factory." London says cheerfully

"By the way let me just say you look a lot prettier in person than you do in person than you do in do in the Tipton family Christmas card my Dad used to bring home every year."

"Of course after all I am fabulous." London says flipping her hair back over her shoulder while trying to hide the slight blush in her cheeks

"So Tyler where are you from?" Bailey says trying to cover for London

"I'm from a little farm town called Roger's Port in South Carolina."

"Oh really I'm from a farm town in Kansas."

"See like I said you two are going to be best friends." Zack says jokingly

"Hey Zack are we still doing mini golf tonight on the Lido deck?" Woody asks curiously

"Of course we are woodchuck come on let's go guys." He says motioning towards the staircase that leads to the Lido Deck

"Oh and Tyler you're welcome to come with us." Bailey says smiling over at him

"Oh ok I'm not very good though." Tyler says jokingly

"That's ok London's not either you can be on her team." Cody says pointing at London who is busy staring at the sparkles on one of her bracelets

"Hey nobody told me you hit the ball with the curvy end." London says looking slightly hurt by Cody's comment

**So there you go and another piece of the puzzle comes together I hope everyone is liking the story so far and again I want to thank Gomez Lili for reviewing and taking an interest in this story also anyone who hasn't checked out any of her stories should definitely she writes some of the best Zack London stories I have read on this site **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	3. Chapter 3 Outta My League

**Hey wasup y'all I know it's been a while since my last chapter of Country Boy on Deck but I just want to thank everyone for their support especially Jon Voris glad you reviewed and are loving the story I will try to keep the story going as long as I can while still keeping it entertaining that being said I'm gonna shut up and let y'all enjoy the next chapter of Country Boy on Deck**

Chapter 3 Outta my League

**Later That Night **

**Tyler and Zack's Cabin **

Tyler and Zack walk back into their cabin and immediately flop down on their beds Tyler takes his hat off and sets it down on the floor beside him while Zack takes out his guitar and starts strumming on it.

"So you let London beat you at mini golf didn't you?" Zack says still strumming on his guitar

"Man what makes you think I let London beat me?" Tyler says trying to hide the nervousness in his voice

"Oh come on a couple of times you swung so hard the golf club flew into the pool."

"Yeah so what's your point I told y'all before we ever got there that I was bad at mini golf." Tyler says seriously

"Well you might be bad but you're still not as bad as London I mean she even got distracted by her own reflection a few times." Zack says jokingly

"Hey watch what you say she didn't do that bad." Tyler says leaning forward in his bed irritation in his voice

"Ha got ya I knew you had a thing for London." Zack says his grin coming back

"Fine why wouldn't I though I mean she's beautiful the way her smile lights up a room how beautiful she is and her eyes that always seem to catch my attention and especially the way she says sparkles even though I know it annoys Bailey sometimes."

"It doesn't matter though she's London Tipton Heiress I've seen the people she hangs out with in magazines and newspapers guys that have money status and lets not forget the entourage of yes men that follow them around constantly"

"She's not interest in some corn-fed farm hick from South Carolina." Tyler says frustration in his voice

"Well that's where your wrong I've been one of London's best friends for years and that air head Heiress persona she walks around with all the time is just an act she puts on so that people can't get to close to her and hurt her like her father did."

"The real London is just this sweet down to earth girl who at the end of the day cares about her friends."

"And as far as love London doesn't care about how much money the guy has or what kind of car he drives or even which celebs they hang out with all she wants is a guy that will love her and respect her for who she is not who she pretends to be." Zack says sincerely as he sets down his guitar

Wow Zack that's pretty deep and heart-felt I know I've only known you for less than a day but I wouldn't expect you to say anything like that." Tyler says taken back by what his new friend had just told him

"Just out of curiosity though if I did want to tell London how I feel about her how do you think I should do it?" Tyler asks curiously

"Well that's really not my department but I think I know show that can help you with that come on." Zack says hoping up from the bed and walking towards the cabin door

"Right behind you" Tyler says grabbing his hat and quickly following him out the door

**So there you go I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter especially Zack's in-depth look into the inner mind of London I know this was short so I will try to upload the newest chapter tomorrow which y'all won't wanna miss **

**Spoiler Alert- Y'all get to find out how London feels about Tyler **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	4. Chapter 4 Inner Thoughts of an Heiress

**Hey wasup y'all so I promised y'all another chapter and true to my word I have here the newest chapter of Country Boy on Deck featuring London's perspective on Tyler I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it so here ya go another chapter of Country Boy on Deck **

Chapter 4 Inner thoughts of an Heiress

**Meanwhile**

**Bailey and London's Cabin **

**London's POV**

"As I sit here on my bed in my cabin counting my allowance that Daddy sent me as I try to count the money I can't stop thinking about Zack's new friend Tyler I don't know what it is about him but I just can't get him out of my head."

"London what are you doing with all that money? Bailey says looking up from her tractor book at my allowance stacked in neat little piles on the foot of my bed."

"Oh Daddy sent me my allowance today I was just counting it to make sure it didn't come up short. I reply quickly counting through another large stack of bills

"You mean to tell me that you who has trouble with basic math can count money. Bailey says looking at me a shocked look on her face

"Now I know I don't always present myself as the smartest person in class but I still can't believe that Bailey hasn't realized yet that I am a lot smarter than I act sometimes."

"I might act dumb sometimes but it's only because I haven't ever really had a lot of confidence in my smarticles."

"Well yeah I have to make sure that wife number 13 isn't stealing any of my allowance for her Botox treatments. I reply jokingly trying to hold back the anger and frustration in my voice

"Although I try to joke at the idea of wife 13 taking my allowance I know that she really has taken part of my allowance each week and Daddy is just too busy to even notice that or me."

"So you and Tyler seem to have hit it off tonight I mean he even let you win at win at mini golf." Bailey says trying to change the subject notice my long silence

"Oh great thanks a lot Bailey I had just gotten Tyler out of my head and now I can't stop thinking about him again."

"Hey what makes you think he let me win maybe I just played really good." I reply trying to hide the fact that I know for a fact that he was nice enough to let me win so I didn't feel bad coming in last place

"London come on he swung so hard a few times his golf club landed in the pool no one is that bad." Bailey a serious tone in her voice

"Hey Zack told me this one time when he and Cody took these two girls to play mini golf back in Boston that Cody swung so hard that his club flew out of his hand and hit a windmill on the ninth hole." I say quickly defending Tyler

"And besides Bailey I don't even like Tyler with his perfect smile and muscular arms and his funny personality."

"Ha I knew you liked him!" Bailey says grinning happily at me

"Crap I can't believe I just said that out loud now that Bailey knows she's gonna go tell Cody and then he'll tell Zack I just hope Zack doesn't tell Tyler."

"Ah well might as go ahead and let it all out."

"Fine maybe I do like Tyler but he probably has no feelings for me anyway I mean why would he I always come off as mean and snobby and super facial." I say burying my face in my hands

"London I think you mean superficial." Bailey says quickly correcting me

"Really I mean I know Bailey likes to correct people I mean she even corrects Cody and their dating I just figured this time she'd let it go."

"Yeah that to" I say sighing and burying my face deeper in my hands trying to hold back the tears that I know are starting to fall

"Look London you might seem that way at first but you and I both know that you are actually a nice sweet caring person I mean remember when everyone found out I was a girl when I first boarded the ship and you offered to let me stay in your cabin with you." Bailey says reaching over and putting her hand on my shoulder

"Wow I guess Bailey really doesn't see me as that shallow self-absorbed person after all even though I have done nothing but treat her badly with the farm girl jokes and making fun of her cloths."

"Yeah but I constantly treat you horrible with all the farm girl jokes and don't forget about the time I made that loft for you to sleep in you kept hitting your head on the ceiling and you even had to trick me to get your own bed back."

"Yeah I know I fell for the Sea Snarks trick but it was only because I felt bad for treating Bailey the way I did although I probably would never admit it as annoying and brainy as Bailey is she's like the little sister I always wanted."

"That's the reason I even started bragging about not having a roommate when everyone found out Bailey was a girl I wanted to give her an opportunity to stay on the ship but I didn't want it to be so obvious."

"London I know that you tease me but it's only because I know deep down that you care about me to tell you the truth you're like the big sister I always wanted." Bailey says hugging London

"Darn it farm girl how did she know that I felt that way wait can she read my mind."

"Bailey what am I thinking about right now?"

"Uh I don't know sparkles."

"Darn it"

"So Bailey even if I did like Tyler how would I tell him I mean I haven't ever really had serious feeling like this before."

"Well you could always write him a note telling him how you feel and then leave it on his desk in the classroom or slip it under the door of his cabin."

"Cody and I do that for each other all the time." She says smiling at me

"Now it's not that I trust Bailey and her ideas but I mean her and Cody's relationship hasn't always been that dependable I mean the break up and get back together so much it's hard to keep track sometimes and besides I want to tell him in a more special way."

"Wait I know just who to ask?" So I quickly get up and walk towards the cabin door

"Wait London where are you going?" Bailey asks curiously

"Going to find some sparkles." I say cheerfully opening the door and walking out

"Well I think I handled that pretty well and now to go find you know who."

**So there ya go another new chapter written entirely from London's perspective I hope it was enjoyable for everyone I wrote this chapter from London's POV because I feel that at times she was a much smarter and deeper character than she was given credit for one episode that comes to mind Smarticle Particles anyway I hope y'all liked it also feel free to message me and or review I love to get y'all opinions perspectives and ideas **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	5. Chapter 5 The Six Month Plan

**Hey wasup y'all glad everyone is loving this story the amount of support I'm receiving for this story is unreal and as always I want to thank Gomez Lili who has been a big supporter of mine on this my first Suite Life Fic I love receiving reviews from her and everyone else and now because y'all are so good to me I am making this a special two chapter update so there should be another chapter showing up directly after this one and now I'm gonna be quiet and let y'all enjoy another chapter of Country Boy on Deck**

**Chapter 5 The Six Month Plan**

**Even Later that Night**

**Cody's Cabin**

"Cody get up!" Zack says pounding loudly on the door of Cody's cabin

"Zack Tyler what are you two doing her so late." Cody asks as he opens the door and rubs his eyes

"Well for once Codester we need your advice." Zack says putting his hand on his twins shoulder

"Well as much as I would love to stay up and help you figure out which one of your new girlfriends its hotter I have to get to bed we have class in the morning." Cody says starting to shut the door

"Sorry Cody but this can't wait." Tyler says a serious tone in his voice as he stops the door with the tip of his cowboy boot

"Fine come on in" Cody says steeping out of the doorway and letting the two inside shutting the door beside him

"So what is this advice that this so important it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Well I really like London and I….."

"Oh I like London to she lets me have her pudding cup sometimes at dinner." Woody says sitting up on his bed

"No Woody man it's not like that I think I'm in love with London." Tyler says nervously adjusting his cowboy hat

"So are you going to tell her?" Woody asks curiously

"I am but I have no clue how exactly I'm going to do it."

"That's why I brought Tyler here to talk to you I mean you must have done something right to land Bailey."

"Well I think I can help you." Cody says walking over to the large box in front of his bed and opening it revealing a large brightly light Bailey shrine covered in pictures of her a large leather book sitting in the middle of the box

"Dang" Tyler says taking a step back shielding himself from the bright light

"This is my six month plan that got Bailey to go out with me." Cody says picking up the large leather book and opening it

"And let's not forget the pity." Woody chimes in jokingly

"Hurtful" Cody says still flipping the pages of the book

"Oh sorry"

"Anyway if you follow this 6 month plan you will finally get a chance to go out with London in 6 months give or take a week."

"You know what Cody thanks for the help but I think I just got an idea of my own come on Tyler." Zack says before turning and walking out the cabin door Tyler following close behind


	6. Chapter 6 Fatherly Advice

Chapter 6 Fatherly Advice

**Meanwhile **

**The Sky Deck**

Mosby is sitting at the smoothie bar filling out some paperwork when London walks up.

"Hey Mosby whatcha doin?" London asks smiling brightly at him

"Oh hi London I'm just filling out some paperwork for your father."

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"You know its past curfew."

"I know but I had to get your advice on something." London says taking a seat beside Mosby

"Ok London what is it London." Mosby says setting down his pen

"Well I really like this guy on the ship let's call him umm….Tyler"

"You mean Tyler Davidson the young man who just boarded the ship this morning." Mosby says a shocked tone in his voice

"Look Mosby I know that Tyler just got on the ship but when I first meet him I had this feeling I hadn't felt before with any other guy."

"It's like the universe has brought us together for some reason even if I don't understand it yet."

"Oh London that's what every teenage girl says when the first fall for a guy." Mosby says seriously

"I know Mosby but this time I just know it's different I can feel it in my heart." London says sincerity in her voice

"Alright London I'm not going to tell you that you can't pursue Tyler but I just want you to be careful and don't get your hopes up to high"

"You've always been like a daughter to me and I just don't want to see you get hurt." Mosby says placing his hand on her shoulder

"I know Uncle Mosby Your one of the few people in my life that do."

Mosby sits there in a quiet silence for a few minutes.

"What is it?" London asks curiously

"You haven't called me Uncle Mosby since you were a little girl." He says a choked up tone in his voice

"I know" She says leaning in and hugging him tightly

"Thanks Mosby" London says getting up from her seat and then turning and walking back towards her cabin

"Anytime London" Mosby says wiping away the stray tear from his face

**So there ya go two special chapters of Country Boy on Deck I hope y'all liked them both and as always feel free to leave a review or P.M me about this our anything else you like or don't like about this story so far **

**And now because I like y'all so much a sneak peek of the next chapter **

"**Are you sure this is going to work." Tyler says nervously grinding the heel of the boot into the ship's deck **

"**Hey it'll work just trust me on this one." Zack says reassuringly**

"**Ah hell I'm in too deep now may as well just go all in anyway so I guess I trust ya."**

**Until Next Time  
Clark Luthor 322**


	7. Chapter 7 Once in a Lifetime Love

**Hey wasup everybody so it's been a long time coming but it's finally here the chapter you've all been waiting for the chapter where London and Travis finally reveal their feelings for each other but before I want to get to that I just want to address Jon Voris's theory on how this chapter will play out although I can see Zack locking them in a closet I think this idea isn't too bad either so now without any further yapping here is the next chapter of Country Boy on Deck**

Once in a Lifetime Love

**The Next Evening **

**The Sky Deck **

Are you sure this is going to work?" Tyler asks nervously grinding the heel of his boot across the ship's deck

"Hey it'll work just trust me on this one." Zack says reassuringly

"Ah hell I'm already this deep might as well just go with it at this point."

"Good hey Bailey is the music all set." Zack shouts to the upper deck where Bailey is standing in front of this large DJ booth

"Do pigs like mud" She calls out excitedly

"Great I'm sure Cody is on his way with London right now."

**Meanwhile **

**Lower Deck Hallway**

"So why is having a mandatory study session on the sky deck?" London asks curiously following Cody down the hallway

"Because she said that studying by moonlight makes you smarter." Cody reply's nervously

"Oh ok" She continuing down the hallway to the upper deck elevator

**The Sky Deck**

With Zack having run off to check and make sure the rest of the students and passengers are taken care of Tyler stands on the sky deck fidgeting nervously waiting for London

"So Bailey do you think that London is going to like all this?" Tyler says tugging nervously at the collar of his white button up shirt

"Look Tyler I'm sure she's going to love this girls are suckers for large romantic gestures." Bailey says smiling down at him from the DJ booth

"I hope so because once I go through with this there is no going back."

Suddenly they hear two familiar voices

"So where is everyone?" London asks curiously looking around at the empty dimly light

"They're at a beginning of the semester party." Tyler says steeping into the light of the sky deck

"Wow Tyler you look nice." London says taking in Tyler dressed in a white button up shirt, jeans and boots the moonlight shining off his white cowboy hat

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." Tyler says with a grin that makes London blush slightly

Suddenly the sound of music fills the air lofting gently through the evening breeze.

"Would you like to dance?" Tyler says extending his hand

"Sure I'd love to." London says taking his hand

_**Girl I know you don't really know me **_

_**Still I want you to listen closely **_

_**This might sound crazy **_

_**But after all isn't love like that **_

_**I would be crazy to let this moment pass**_

"London I know I just got on the ship yesterday but I can help but feel this strong connection to you that I have never felt with anyone else before." Tyler says holding London close to him her head resting softly on his shoulder as they sway softly to the music

_**What if I don't say what's on my mind **_

_**And you walk away **_

_**I might live out my life **_

_**And never feel this way **_

_**What if you are the one **_

_**That I'm meant to love **_

_**What if tonight is the night **_

_**What if once in a lifetime love **_

_**Don't come twice**_

"London I feel like we were meant to find each other like we are supposed to help each other."

_**Girl take a chance time is unfolding **_

_**We could be blessed without even knowing **_

_**Just for a minute **_

_**Close your eyes and don't take another breath **_

_**'Cause what if you miss it **_

_**And it never comes again**_

"Look I know I'm probably blowing this right now but I just felt like this had to be said so if you don't feel the same way I will understand but I just felt like you needed to know what you mean to me because I love you London."

"I feel the same way to Tyler I have tried to work up the courage to tell you but I figured you didn't feel the same I mean why would you I always come off as self-centered snobby and superficial."

"London I have spent the last day and a half talking with Zack Bailey and Cody and they have said a lot of things about you and the words snobby self-centered and superficial didn't come up." Tyler says looking into London's beautiful emerald eyes.

"If anything they've said you can be a very compassionate person you just have issues and insecurity's like me or anybody else." He says a deep compassionate tone covered in his deep southern accent

"So you mean that you know all about this air head heiress front I put up and the fact that I have so many fears and insecurity's and you still want to be with me." London says tears beginning to lightly fall from her eyes

"As far as I'm concerned you're as close to perfect as you can get I'm the one that damaged." Tyler says smiling and gently wiping the tears from her eyes

"I don't believe that." London says returning his smile

"Well good at least one of us doesn't then." Tyler says with a grin before taking her in his arms and pulling her into a passionate kiss

It's a soft tender kiss like the one you'd see at the end of one of those romantic comedies but it means so many things to London and Tyler like. I'm serious about how I feel or I think I could be with you for the rest of my life. As the kiss intensifies it seems as though the world around them fades into the background at this moment the only thing they are concerned about are just enjoying this moment.

Suddenly the sound of a 2 familiar voices brings them crashing back down to the present.

"Mosby who the hell is this hayseed and why is he kissing my daughter!"

London and Tyler look over to see Mosby standing there awkwardly as an older man in his early 40's with medium length brown hair and an expensive suite that Tyler can piece together is London's father yells at Mosby

**So there you go I hope y'all liked this chapter and as you can tell Country Boy on Deck isn't over yet so good news for everyone as always feel free to review and P.M me I love to hear from y'all great stuff coming up soon **

**PS: The song used in this chapter and chapter title is Once in a Lifetime Love by Clay Walker it's a great song be sure to check it out on YouTube **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**_**  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 MrTipton on Deck

**Hey wasup y'all I'm back I'm sorry I haven't updated so long after leaving it on a cliffhanger but now I'm finally back and ready to give y'all a new chapter now that Mr. Tipton is on deck what will happen next read on to find out**

Chapter 8 Mr. Tipton on Deck

London and Tyler are in the middle of a passionate kiss when they hear the sound of 2 familiar voices that bring them back to the present.

"Mosby who the hell is this hayseed and why is he kissing my daughter." Mr. Tipton shouts angrily at Mosby who is standing there awkwardly

"Well sir this is umm….."

"Daddy this is my boyfriend Tyler." London says excitedly as she takes Tyler's hand and leads him over to her father

"Boyfriend you never told me you had a boyfriend." Mr. Tipton says irritation still in his voice

"Well that's because I'm new to the ship sir." Tyler says flashing him a good-natured smile

"Exactly how new?" Mr. Tipton asks anxiously

"Well I boarded yesterday in Savannah."

"Yesterday that's it London it seems a year on this ship has not changed you at all you are still making the same split second decisions you were making when you lived in Boston."

"But Mr. Tipton that's not exactly true." Mosby interjects

"Mosby I don't want to her it she is my little girl not yours and I will be making the decisions for her well-being."

"So that means I am taking you out of 7 Seas High and I will be taking you to my world headquarters in Tokyo where you will live with my and receive your education from a private tutor."

" why don't you let London make this decision for herself!" Tyler says angrily steeping forward and getting into the older man's face

"Listen here Hillbilly you stay out of this I don't know what my daughters see's in you but you will not be seeing her anymore and if I catch you trying to see her again before we leave this ship I will have you expelled and sent back to whatever hick town you came from." He says glaring back at the young man equally angry

"Come on London let's get you back to your room we have to leave early in the morning I have a lunch meeting in Tokyo." He says motioning for his daughter to follow him

So London walks over and kisses Tyler before turning and following her dad.

**So there you go the newest chapter of Country Boy on Deck I hope y'all enjoyed it so will Tyler stop London from leaving or will it be too late **

**If I can get at least one review I will work hard to get the chapter out by tomorrow evening **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	9. Chapter 9 Disowning a Tipton

**Hey wasup y'all sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out but hey what can I say I just wanted to make sure that this chapter was just as good as the last few so again I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and now sit back and enjoy a new chapter of Country Boy on Deck**

Chapter 9 Disowning a Tipton

**The Next Morning**

Bailey Cody Woody Zack and Tyler are all standing on the upper deck saying their goodbyes to London as the Tipton helicopter sits ready just behind them.

"Well it looks like I'm the last one." Tyler says trying to fake a smile

"Yeah I guess so." London says an equally fake smile on her face as she the tears begin to fall slowly down her face

"You know London you don't have to do this just because your Dad says you do." Tyler says bringing her into his arms and holding her close

"I know Tyler but I've never went against what Daddy wanted before." London says tears starting to flow slowly down her face

"Alright London I think you've taken long enough we have to leave now so I can make my lunch meeting in Tokyo." Mr. Tipton says walking up and attempting to separate them before Tyler takes a steep back still holding onto London

"Mr. Tipton I know your London's father but you can't just make London go with you." Bailey says sincerely

"That's right what do you have against me anyway sir I mean I'm a good kid I haven't gotten into any trouble in my entire life I've been nothing but nice and respectful since I first meet you."

"But all you want to do is separate us why?"

"Because Tyler you simply aren't good enough for my London she should be dating prince's world leaders and celebrity's not some corn feed hick from Nowhere Alabama."

"Mr. Tipton I have lost to many people I care about in my life and I'm sure as hell not about to let London become one of those people."

"I love London and if I have to fight you and your entire security team to make sure she doesn't leave this ship then I will. "Tyler says getting in the older man's face a look of anger flashing in his eyes

"Now London could you just call your little guard dog off and get on the helicopter please your burning daylight." Mr. Tipton says looking to London who is standing behind Tyler

"No Daddy I won't cause I'm not going with you I love Tyler and the rest of my friends and I'm not about to leave any of them just because you don't like Tyler."

"You have never cared what I did or who I dated before you have never been there for me."

"Mosby is more of a father than you will ever be so that's why I'm disowning you I am no longer a Tipton I am now a Mosby and that means I'm staying on this boat." London says a serious look in her eye

"London do you realize what you're doing that means no more shopping sprees no more shoe submarine and no more weekly allowances." Mr. Tipton says looking at her sternly

"I do and I don't care."

"Fine London you want to play poor girl for a day that's fine but mark my words you will be a Tipton again by the end of the day." Mr. Tipton says turning and boarding his helicopter

"Wow London you must really love Tyler if you gave up the shoe submarine." Bailey says smiling at her friend

"Well I was poor for a whole week back in Boston how hard could it be to do that again." London says cheerfully

"Well luckily you have a boyfriend who is a master of living as a poor person." Tyler says with a smile before kissing her

**So there y'all go the end of a brand new chapter I hope y'all enjoyed it also I want to give a shout out to thank guest who I'm assuming is Jon Vorris for the idea of London disowning Mr. Tipton I always liked the episode of Suite Life where London had to be poor and live with Maddie so I figured how different it would be if she had to live poor long-term more great stuff coming up so I hope y'all will keep following along **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	10. Episode 2 Life as Teenage Parents

**Hey y'all sorry its been a while I was just taking a quick break from my writing to recharge but now I'm back and ready to give you more Country Boy on Deck I know its been a while but I hope y'all will forgive me**

Episode 2- Life as Teenage Parents

Chapter 1 It's a Girl

_**1 Week Later**_

Tyler is standing outside London's cabin door trying to coax her out.

"London please come out." The young country boy says sweetly

"No I'm never coming out of this cabin I look hideous. The young Heiress calls out from the other side of the door

"London please Ms. Tutweiler is being really supportive of the both of us right now but if were late one more time she's going to give us detention."

"And as much as I love spending time with you I'd rather do it on the sky deck instead of cleaning gum of the bottom of desks while reads one of those romance books."

"Alright fine I'll come out but only because I don't want to get you in trouble to." London says walking over opening the cabin door

London walks out wearing a light blue t-shirt jeans and sneakers.

"See I told you I look hideous."

"Actually I don't think I've ever seen anyone so beautiful." Tyler says wrapping his arms around the young heiress smiling down at her

"Really?" London asks a shocked tone to her voice

"Yeah what I said a week ago in front of that helicopter was true I don't love you for your money I love you because you're a good person and your compassionate whether anyone else will believe it or not."

"Besides who cares if your Dad disowned you he made a huge mistake letting you go and doesn't even realize it." The young country boy says pulling London closer and kissing her

"Hey break it up you two you both should be in class." Moseby says walking up to the young couple

"Sorry I know I'm supposed to be setting a good example for London." Tyler says turning and smiling at the older man

"We'll just see that it doesn't happen again." Moseby says giving Tyler a pat on the back before walking off down the hallway

"Well I guess that's our cue to get to class." Tyler says grabbing his girlfriend's hand and walking down the hall towards the 7 Sea's High Class Room."

_**Moments Later**_

_**7 Sea's High Class Room**_

Ms.T has already started her lesson when Tyler and London try to quietly make their way into the room.

"Tyler London so glad you could join us." Ms. Tutweiler says hearing the sound of Tyler's boots echoing off the floor

"Sorry Ms. T it was my fault won't happen again." Tyler says as he and London take their seats between Bailey and Zack

"You should really start wearing quieter shoes." Zack's says teasing his new roommate

"Well just see that it doesn't happen again I can't keep giving you both passes just because your my favorite couple on the both."

"Hey what about us?" Cody and Bailey both shout in unison as Zack starts laughing

"Sorry Cody Bailey but you two are just so on again off again everyone is really having a hard time keeping up now." Ms. Tutweiler says turning to face the class

"Now on another note since everyone is here were going to be starting a new project."

"Does this project involve food?" Woody asks curiously

"No Woody it doesn't involve food"

"Kirby bring in the babies."

Kirby comes walking in pushing a cart stacking with small baby dolls dressed in either blue or pink.

"Parenthood can bring a lot of joy but it can also present a lot of problems this week you will be pairing up and playing parent to one of these cute little bundles of joy."

"Tyler and London you are the proud parents of a baby girl." Ms. T says setting the doll down at London's desk

"Oh my god I'm not ready to be a parent?" London shouts nervously

"Relax honey it's just pretend." Tyler says sweetly reaching across and taking her hand

"Ok I'll relax but you're helping me with little Emily I'm not raising her alone." London says a serious tone in her voice as she looks over at her new boyfriend frantically

"Don't worry you won't have to raise her alone I'm right here." The young country boy says gently stroking her hand

Having been put at ease London starts to talk about their life as parents to "Emily" but Tyler isn't paying attention he's to busy thinking

_**9 Years Ago **_

_**Tyler's House **_

_**Roger's Port SC**_

Tyler and his Mom an older woman in her early 40's with short brunette hair that reaches down to her shoulders wearing a white button up shirt jeans and sandals are sitting on the porch of their farm house talking as a light rain begins to fall lightly tapping the porches tin roof. Suddenly a car pulls into the driveway and a young girl about 23 with long brunette hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a grey t-shirt jeans and cowgirl boots comes walking up on the front porch.

"Hey sis you I thought you were coming over for dinner tomorrow night." Tyler asks curiously looking up at the young brunette who is busy trying to fight back tears as the rain pours down onto her soaking her small frame

"I was but I just really needed to talk to y'all." The young girl syssays in between sobs

"Kasey honey what's wrong" Tyler's mom says walking over to comfort the young girl

"I just got a visit from these Army guys they told me Mark's been killed in action in Iraq." The young brunette says dropping to the floor

Tyler jumps up from his chair seeing his emotional damaged sister he runs over to her and wraps her in a tight hug.

"Oh and the worst part is found out I'm pregnant and it's going to be a little girl." She says sobbing even harder now

"Well don't worry honey your brother and I will help you raise her you're not going to have to raise this baby alone not like I had to with the two of you." Tyler's mom says kneeling beside her daughter

"That's right sis were here for you no matter what." Tyler says flashing his older sister a smile

"Thanks y'all are the best family anyone could ever want." Kasey says hugging her mom and brother tightly

Suddenly a cell phone rings.

"Oh that sounds like the hospital probably wanting me to work a double again."

"Kasey are you gonna be ok if I take this."Tyler's mom asks getting up from her spot on the porch floor

"Yeah I'll be fine I got Tyler." The young girl says flashing her mom a smile

"Ok" She says getting up and walking into the farm-house

"Hey Tyler you ok?"

Having been snapped out of his thoughts he looks around and see's most of the class gone Bailey looking at him with concern on her face

"Yeah I'm fine where is everybody?" The young country boy asks curiously looking around at the empty classroom

"Class was over five minutes ago you zoned out after Ms. Tutweiler gave you and London your baby." Bailey says nodding to London who is busy playing peek a boo with Emily

"Looks like London is already getting into this project." Tyler says getting up from his desk as he watches London play with their imaginary baby

"Yeah as hard as it is to believe I think London might be a natural-born Mother." Bailey says as she walks towards the door

"Yeah I can tell this is gonna be a lot of fun." Tyler says before walking over to London

"Hey you and Emily ready for lunch." He says looking over at his girlfriend and daughter

"Yep look even gave us this little baby bottle to use to feed her." The young heiress says happily holding up the small baby bottle

"Isn't it cute."

"Very cute come on I'm sure everyone else is waiting for us on the sky deck." Tyler says wrapping his arm around London's waist before walking out of the classroom

**So there you go a new chapter of Country Boy on Deck you just found out that London and Tyler are now parents and you also found out a little piece about Tyler's past what will happen next are Tyler and London going to be good parents and what about Tyler's sister and her baby will we find out more about them guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


End file.
